Assume
by Graces of the Child
Summary: She didn't want her love to slip away. And yet, how could it possibly be returned? Never in a million years would she ever look at her that way. But why was it so hard just to give it a try? -Oneshot, Gwen/Katie, light lime and femslash-


_**Assume**_

**A/N: I haven't updated in quite a while. D: Trust me, I was PLANNING on it, but once I started this cool Harold/Courtney drabble, the TDM trailer appeared, and then my tiny attention span was lost on it for an entire week. I'm so excited! It's going to be fantastic! Way better than TDA.**

**This was originally going to be part of my drabble series, but it's kinda long, so it'll be its own fic. Oneshot, possibly joined by my Trody idea, which might also be too long for the drabble fic (I'm really going to get Gwen/Cody hate here).**

**Pairing: Onesided Gwen/Katie. Sides include onesided Noah/Cody, onesided Cody/Izzy, and Izzy/Gwen. Confused yet? It also mentions Sadie/Harold, Lindsay/Trent, Courtney/Geoff, Ezekiel/Bridgette, and Duncan/Leshawna. *exhales***

**This is my first femslash, didn't realize that until now! Don't like, oh well. Also, one more note: Katie and Sadie are on different teams, Katie is a Gopher and Izzy is a Bass. Plus, elimination order is different. Because I want it to be.**

_Whenever you assume…_

"I so cannot believe they said your dancing was weird," Katie said, pouting as she followed Sadie into the Bass cabin. "Stupid Courtney. Who put her in charge of looking for talent, anyway? Just because she's all 'oh, we lost three in a row, we really need the _high quality_ acts'". She even mimed her hand moving like a pair of lips, fast and in her own face.

Sadie shrugged, and started to re-apply her makeup in the mirror. "She was trying to be nice – and that means I can just watch the rest of my team perform."

But Katie just sighed. "Whatever. The only reason she let Geoff in is because she has a huge crush on him." Sadie giggled. "Well, I would've done the same thing-"

"-if it was Harold?" Katie asked, now smiling again. Her best friend blushed pink, and looked away. "Come on, he's so nice!" Sadie said. "And he's a good team player, he almost beat Gwen in the Awake-a-thon after all." She just nodded absentmindedly, fixing one of her pigtails.

But Sadie wasn't done. "So, Katie, you have a crush?" No answer.

"Come on, you've got five guys on your team, don't you?" Still no response.

"Is it Noah? Nah, that's not it. Trent? Ohmygosh, it has to be Justin… oooh, lucky girl, he's on _your_ team!"

"Just forget it, Sadie," Katie grumbled, her smile dropping. "I'm going to take a walk, I need some air."

The other BFFFL shrugged, and followed her outside to chat with Izzy and Bridgette, who were in a competition for who could stand on their hands longer.

Katie made her way to the Dock of Shame, and pulled out her notebook. It was filled with designs for shirts, tunics, pants, anything that popped into her head.

Pretending to absorbed in five different shades of silver, she contemplated crushes.

Of course, this wasn't just an ordinary crush. After all, her and Sadie had been friends forever. They never kept secrets, and they always stuck together. So how would she react if she knew that Katie really was just as big of a_ lesbian_ as the kids at school called them?

Another sigh escaped her lips. There was no way Sadie would just alienate her, but their friendship (which Katie cherished more than anything) would be funny.

After all, look at Noah and Cody – it was four days after their kiss, and neither of them were speaking to each other.

It would be so weird for Sadie. Especially if she knew the girl that Katie _did_ have a crush on.

"Hey, whatcha drawing?" A voice interrupted her daydreams, and Katie looked up to see the object of her attention, hovering over her with a sketchpad of her own.

"Oh!" she shouted, covering up the drawings with her hands. "It's nothing you'd be interested in – just, you know, designs and stuff-"

Gwen snuck a peek at the notebook, as Katie tried to hold back a blush (thank goodness for dark skin).

"You know, you're pretty good," she said, flipping through the pages slowly. "Mind if I use this dress?" She pointed to a short black dress that Katie had drawn just two days ago – it was the one she modeled after Gwen's beautiful lace nightgown. "Wanna see what I'm doing?"

She sat down next to Katie, who squirmed a bit, and opened her own notebook. "I decided that if Chris is going to pick twenty-two stereotypes, I wanted to draw everyone as a goth. Funny, huh?" Gwen gave a small laugh, and turned to the first page.

To Katie, it looked like a dark and depressing meatball. "Yeah, maybe starting with Owen wasn't such a good idea, huh?" "Y-yeah, I suppose so." Who'd think she'd be this nervous talking to a girl? Or that the girl could be so captivating?

"Hey, you want to pose for me?" Gwen asked. "You'd look good in your dress… and I've got a few ideas for a gothic belt, too." Katie felt like she was about to pass out.

Her, model for Gwen?

Oh.

God.

"Sure, I guess that'd be okay." She tried to sound cool, but her damn voice cracked at the end. Stupid!

As Gwen shouted out how to pose and where to stand (making Katie feel like a supermodel), she wondered why the goth was being so friendly to her. While being separated from Sadie did stop the squealing and let her be more herself, she was still too happy for most cheery people.

After all, it was pretty natural to assume that Gwen wouldn't like her. They were total opposites; she loved pink and stuffed animals and eighties music… but the other girl wore black (even though it looked fantastic on her), and probably liked guys who played the guitar.

Gwen and Trent had talked all throughout the brutal second challenge, so it was a far cry for Katie to even assume that Gwen liked girls. She couldn't be that cool or have long, shaggy hair. She couldn't compete.

For now, Katie would be happy with just having _this_ much attention on her. "You know," Gwen commented after about twenty minutes. "You're the best model I've ever had. You don't whine like my friends do, and you're a lot less gassy than Owen."

"Th-thanks?" Katie asked uncertainly, and both girls shared a laugh.

Then, out of nowhere… "CANNONBALL!" Duncan shouted, as he and Geoff raced across the dock, almost slammed into Katie, and leapt into the water.

The splash dumped a tidal wave of Lake Wawanakwa on Katie, causing her to scream and get soaked. Thank goodness she had put her notebook off to the side! And good thing Gwen wasn't near there!

As Katie ran back to the cabins to dry off, embarrassed and disappointed, Gwen glared at the Bass clowns. "Nice job!" she shouted, scooping up Katie's notebook to give back to her.

Later that night, the two girls remained separate due to her shyness and Gwen prepping Trent for his guitar solo. Katie hadn't the guts to tell anyone about her crush – not even Noah, who she had become friends with during the first few days. The secret was wrenching inside her, and it was really hard for her to be on the same team.

"Hey there Kathie!" Lindsay shouted, bouncing up to her. "What's up?"

Katie smiled. It was weird, she thought; that the gothic Gwen had stolen her heart, yet she still was very happy to chat with Lindsay (especially when it came to clothes) and Beth, totally different girls.

"I thought you weren't cheering, Lindsay?" Katie asked, but the bombshell in her outfit only shrugged.

"Heather wanted to go on, she said something about a diary and Glenne, but she couldn't do it and told me that it was my turn." She gasped. "Maybe I'll do a cheer for Trune!"

As Katie gave her a confused look, she pointed to the guitarist on the stage. "Ohhh, Trent." Katie laughed, thinking about how he had almost lost the dodgeball game for her when they had snuck off to the dock. "Good luck with that, Lindsay. Not like you need it, though."

There was a sad undertone to her voice that most others would've picked up. But Lindsay being who she was, skipped off to practice her routine and talk with Trent.

…_you make an 'ass' of 'u' and 'me'._

By this point, the talent contest was a fading memory. The Bass had gone on a fantastic winning streak, forcing four Gophers out and only losing Geoff.

Now it was down to fourteen, and it was time for the cooking challenge.

Ezekiel, the head chef for the Bass, was trying to chat with Bridgette as her and Harold worked on a pasta dish, while Sadie and Izzy had finished the desert first.

Courtney and Duncan were trying to work on the main course, but Duncan was trying to sneak peeks at Leshawna, earning him several glares and a few jabs to the side from the CIT.

On the Gophers side, Leshawna and Noah were about five seconds from shoving their bossy 'captain' into the freezer – or better yet, into the bear cave. Gwen and Cody had finished their dish, and the goth said she wanted to get away from Heather.

Katie was an expert at flambé cakes (something she had perfected after one of her many attempts at cooking, where she used to accidentally set the kitchen on fire). After she had finished her cake, and had helped Trent and Leshawna cut pineapples, she joined Sadie for what seemed like the first time in weeks.

As they strolled closer to the forest (Sadie wanted to tell Izzy about how the Gophers had locked the queen bee in the freezer), Katie walked faster as she heard the sounds of panting and moaning coming from a clearing.

Green and midnight blue met her eyes, and she gasped.

Izzy was straddled on Gwen's lap, tasting her tongue and moving her hands downwards. Gwen gave a small purr, and thrust forward into her chest.

Long, thin fingers were undoing a black corset, while gloved hands were untangling themselves from wild red hair.

Katie's sharp eyes say Gwen take a daring bite out of Izzy's lower lip, causing her to squeal and giggle, with the goths's tongue still in her mouth. Izzy responded by moving her hands up and down Gwen's back, occasionally pinching the top of her skirt, almost daring to have it exposed.

The moment of shock was only broken when Sadie (thankfully, silently) wandered up beside her and saw the sight. Katie placed a hand over her friend's mouth before she could give away their location, but she could hear a muffled gasp of surprise.

Sadie motioned for them to exit the clearing, and Katie knew that the sweet girl wanted them to have their privacy.

What had surprised Katie was the speed, the grace of the intimate act. It seemed that both girls were _very_ comfortable with the process, and that they had probably done it before.

The irony hit her like a ton of bricks: could she have had a chance to be in Izzy's place, had she made her move faster? Was it obvious to everyone but her that Gwen hadn't liked Trent, or guys at all?

"Wow," Sadie said, breaking the awkward silence. No words were exchanged for a while, until the best thing that could be said was, "I hope Cody doesn't know about this-"  
_  
Cody? Did he have a crush on Gwen too? Great, that only added more fuel to the already broken heart._

"-he's had the biggest crush on Izzy forever!" Sadie continued with a whisper, as if it had been obvious (even though Cody wasn't even on her team).

She still said nothing, and Sadie cast her a worried glance. "Um, maybe we should head back… give them their privacy, you know?" Katie gave a weak nod, and walked back mechanically.

_What a baby,_ an inner voice (that sounded a bit like Heather) called out. _You're pining over Weird Goth Girl, and you don't even have the balls to tell her how you feel. Little lovesick puppy, just like Cody. Bet you wish you were the one groping her, eh? Well, sucks for you._

Shut up!

_It's over,_ Katie mused._ I guess I can forget that … or should I not assume again?_

**A/N: Hot damn, can't believe after the weeks of planning that this took me three days to type out!**

**So yeah, Gwen/Katie. Or Kaen (pronounced like cayenne) as I prefer to call it. I really had fun writing this, since I usually think that the Wonder Twins don't have a personality at all. Plus, I like making Gwen just a LITTLE bit nicer for my fics, and Katie having a dark side makes it less out of character.**

**Not expecting this pairing in general to catch on, but you never know with the tradition of TDI crack (hey, look at Ezzy and LeDunca). I just like mixing it up as much as possible.**

**Also, I'd like to say that Nick (****n5d25d90) really inspired me to get my ass moving on this, especially after the week of gushing over TDM. Hmmm…. Should I do a fic with the two new characters in it? Don't think anyone's done it yet! **

**Let me know what you think of the couple!**


End file.
